MoJo Family Reunion
by Wolfbarrier
Summary: Maureen's and Joanne's families have come together...to split them up! But is there someone on their side? Will their parent's ever stand their relationship? Will I EVER GET GOOD AT WRITING A SUMMARY!
1. The Call

Joanne Jefferson was busy doing laundry in the small laundry room in the apartment that she and her soon to be three year partner, Maureen Johnson, owned.

Joanne suddenly stopped when she heard Maureen's shrill cry in the back of the apartment.

"POOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Joanne's head turned quickly and she shot off towards the shriek of her lover.

"What? What happened?" Joanne found Maureen on their bed curled into a ball. Maureen peeked between her arms that covered her face and with bloodshot eyes and a ghoulish whisper said,

"They're coming."

"Who?" Maureen reminded Joanne of something from a horror movie. Which Maureen knew, by the way.

"Everyone." Maureen said in the same whisper.

"What?" Joanne knew how to have patience when it came to Maureen and her drama queen mood swings.

"Who's everyone?" Before Maureen could answer, the phone rang and Joanne went to answer it.

"No Pookie! It's a trap!" Joanne ignored her and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kitten?"

"H-Hi, Mom." Joanne's parents rarely ever called unless it was a holiday or someone died because they lived all the way in North Dakota now, having moved a few years ago, due to her father's firm moving.

"Kitten, I'm calling because we're having a get together."

"We?"

"The entire family. Your sister and her family, my family, your father's family, and even your brother." Joanne winced. Her brother didn't come up much in the family, but he was a priest. A priest who constantly spoke his mind about Joanne's sexuality since the day she came out when she was a teenager.

"Why?"

"We're having an intervention." A what? "We're coming to your apartment, so you can't say no. We're coming in three days."

"Alright." Joanne knew not to fight about it. "But an intervention for what? What happened?"

"We're getting together with the Johnson family," She spat out the word and Joanne winced, "So we can discuss the relationship that you and Maureen have gotten yourselves into."

"Gotten ourselves into?" Joanne was getting angry.

"Not now, kitten. We will discuss this at the intervention. Goodbye." Joanne stood there just listening to the dial tone. She couldn't believe this. She knew her parents and Mo's parent's were angry about the failed commitment ceremony, but what the hell?

Something clicked in Joanne's mind and she raced back to their bedroom.

"Honeybe-"

"I don't want them to come." Maureen was currently snuggled into a pillow and covered by their feathery duvet.

"I don't either. But if we don't, they'll never let us hear the end of it." Maureen shot from the pillow.

"They can't do this Joanne! They can't just act like they care now! They never cared. I was hella surprised when they came to the damn commitment ceremony!" Joanne winced.

"Sorry Pookie."

"It's alright." Joanne crawled and wrapped her arms around Maureen. Maureen leaned back and they fell onto the cushiony bed.

"Can we just hold each other for the rest of our lives and never leave?" Maureen whispered.

"Someone's fluffy today. We need food Honeybear." Joanne whispered back.

"I don't care. I'd rather die in your arms from starvation than have my parents come here so they can try and split us up." Maureen pressed her forehead against Joanne's and looked sadly into her dark eyes. Joanne's heartbeat picked up. She hated to admit it, but since Angel died, Maureen has been acting all clingy and loving and has given Joanne no motive for thinking she was cheating at any point.

"You're sweet." They laid in silence for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes, looking for something to say, before Maureen whispered again,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Joanne grinned and captured Maureen's lips in a small sweet kiss. When they broke apart Maureen spoke again,

"You're my everything…. You're so beautiful…." Maureen's eyes clouded over with lust and love. She crawled on top of Joanne and began to suck on her neck. Joanne let out a small moan.

"Take me baby… Never leave me…" Joanne whispered as Maureen slowly began making love to her.


	2. Arrival

Maureen Johnson laid in her bed with her partner, Joanne Jefferson, who was currently asleep, and stared at the ceiling with an itching feeling. Maureen grumbled and turned over to see the digital clock on the other side of Joanne.

'2:18? Jesus Christ on a bicycle…' Maureen thought and flopped back on her side of the bed, which made the bed jiggle her lover awake.

"Mmmfg…" Joanne pried her eyes open and saw Maureen look uncomfortably at the ceiling. "Mo?"

"Pookie? Oh, God. Did I wake you?" Maureen quickly sat up and felt a pang of guilt.

"Yeah…" Joanne rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Wazza matter?" She slurred as she shook her head awake.

"I'm just…. Scared…." Maureen looked down fearfully.

"Of what, Honeybear?" Joanne asked, now awake.

"My family…. Your family….Them trying to split us up… I'm so scared." Maureen let out a sob at the end and Joanne went into protective mode.

"Oh, Honeybear… Don't cry. It's going to be okay…" Joanne scooped Maureen into her arms and cradled her while Maureen cried. They sat like that for about 30 seconds before Joanne got an idea.

"_There's only us… There's only this…_" Maureen sniffed and sang the next line,

"_Forget, regret, or life's yours to miss…_" They sang the rest together.

"_No other road, no other way…. No day but today…_" Maureen continued to cry.

"No day, but today… No day… We're the lucky ones…" Joanne whispered into Maureen's ear.

"Joanne, I love you…" Maureen whimpered. Joanne let a small sad smile etch itself on her face.

"I love you too." And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Maureen and Joanne were wrapped in each other when there was a defying bang on the door. Joanne woke up and looked at the clock.

"6:49…. No… Whoever they are, they can come back in an hour." Joanne snuggled back up to Maureen and fell asleep.

Maureen yawned as she woke up and glanced at the clock. She began gently shaking Joanne.

"Pookie... It's 7:35. Wake up." Joanne groaned and opened her eyes. Today was the day their families came.

"Alright." They both rolled off the bed and got ready for the day. Maureen took longer than Joanne as usual, so Joanne went and made them both bacon and eggs. Scrambled for herself, and sunny side up for Maureen.

When Mo came out, Joanne just set down her plate and a mug of coffee.

"Thanks, Pookie." Joanne grumbled incoherently in reply. She picked up the paper and picked out the cartoons and gave them to Maureen and began to read the rest herself. They ate in silence, with the occasional giggle from Maureen when she saw a funny joke.

As they put the dishes away, Maureen tackled Joanne onto the couch and began to tickle her. Joanne giggled and returned the attack.

"Tickle war!" They continued to tickle each other, until Maureen got the upper hand and pinned Joanne to the ground. Maureen grinned and began a heated kiss with Joanne. They were a few minutes into their 'game' before there was a knock on the door. They brushed it off.

"Guys open up!" Mark's voice could be heard through the door. Maureen sighed and got up. Joanne followed her.

"What Marky? This better be really impor—" The door opened and Maureen saw a sheepish looking Mark, and annoyed Collins, and about 12 other people. Maureen and Joanne recognized their families and Maureen shut the door quickly.

"Hey, MO!" Mark yelled.

"Go away, Mark!" Maureen yelled and ran into the bedroom to hide. Mark heard her footsteps and sighed.

"Jo…open the door. I'm sorry. They got me to bring them here and I couldn't say no to Mo's parents." Joanne just stared at the door in shock. The wheels started turning in her head. She quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a spatula. She hid it behind her back and opened the door.

"Okay. I'm about to pull something Collins or Maureen would do." The people just stared at her.

"Speaking of me, I have a getaway car." Collins said. Joanne just nodded then looked at Mark. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and she sighed angrily.

"Wh-What are you going to do, Jo?" Mark backed up with a waver in his voice. "We're friends remember?" Joanne pulled the spatula out from behind her back and said angrily,

"You stupid, white, albino," The people looked mortified, but Collins looked gleeful and screamed the last part with Joanne, "PUMPKIN HEAD!" They both ran after Mark, who screamed like a little girl.

"That was…. Odd." A black woman said.

"Liz, you're my sister, and I love you, but please, Shut up." Mr. Jefferson pinched the bridge of his nose. Liz just laughed. A white boy that looked the age of 17 with light curly hair said,

"That was awesomely hilarious." Mrs. Johnson scowled.

"Catherine, please control my nephew." A lady with bright red hair looked at her son and said, "Behave Jake." Jake looked down. A black girl about his age nudged him and whispered, "I thought it was cool too. By the way, I'm Tia." Jake grinned in response.

Grandma Johnson rolled her eyes at Mrs. Johnson and moved towards the door, but Grandma Jefferson beat her to it and opened it for her.

"Shall we?" Grandma Jefferson grinned. Grandma Johnson returned it and went inside, the rest of the Jeffersons and Johnsons behind her.

"Maureen!" Mr. Johnson yelled into the apartment. "Where are you?" Mrs. Johnson looked annoyed.

"Come out _now_, Maureen!" Everyone heard a whimper and a door closing gently. Mrs. Johnson turned around.

"It seems we have to scourge this place for my daughter." Many of the people began to search the apartment, but the teenagers and the grandparents sat down and began to get along with each other.

Everyone searched for roughly 30 minutes before Joanne came back into the apartment with a broken spatula and a grinning Collins. She saw what everyone was doing and said,

"What're you doing?" Everyone froze.

"Aunt Mo is missing." A small child answered. Joanne looked down at her and remembered that Maureen has a sister. Joanne furrowed her brow.

"Did you search everywhere?"

"Yes!" Grandpa Jefferson said with an annoyed expression. He watched all of them look around like headless chickens, as he'd like to put it.

"Even the washing machine?"

"What?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Mo likes to hide in places where she'd think no one would look." Mr. Johnson said. Collins, Grandma, and Grandpa Johnson laughed. Joanne sent a quick glare at the man.

Mrs. Johnson left and came back with Maureen by her ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow…" Maureen said with each step. She released Maureen and Maureen hugged Joanne.

"Pookie! She hurt me!" Joanne rubbed her back even though she knew she was overreacting.

"Disgusting." Both women looked over to see a well kept black man with a priest's collar.

"Jordan." Joanne said coldly. He said nothing in reply. A large sigh broke the silence.

"Can we just get started?" Mrs. Jefferson said.


	3. Runaway!

Maureen gulped audibly and said to Collins, "Did you say something about a getaway car?" Collins nodded.

"Maureen!" Mrs. Johnson yelled. Maureen tensed.

"I'm _right here_! Jesus..." Jordan tutted disapprovingly.

"God's name in vain…" He muttered. Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself, Jordan." Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne for some sense of security. This was making her feel very woozy.

"Maureen! Get away from her!" Mrs. Johnson yelled.

"No! I love her!" Maureen yelled back.

"Lesbianism. Awesome." Jake said. Tia laughed. Mrs. Johnson scowled. Mr. Johnson went for her arm.

"Nancy… Can we just go? I'm proud of Maureen for being in love. Let's just get over the fact she's in love with a woman."

"I agree… Honey, can we just go?" Mr. Jefferson said to his own wife. Both women scowled.

"Not until she leaves her!" They both shouted. Maureen and Joanne winced. A woman identical to Maureen smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Mo-Mo." Maureen sighed.

"It's alright, Dorothy." Dorothy winced.

"No 'Do-Do'?" Maureen raised her eyebrow. "Not the atmosphere to…sorry." Dorothy laughed nervously. They all watched as their parents and some of their aunts and uncles argued and the rest stared.

"Getaway car…?" Joanne said. Collins, Maureen, and Dorothy nodded. Dorothy whispered to the man next to her and he grabbed on to her child. They all tip toed out of the apartment and ran once they were in the hall. Once they were in the elevator, they caught their breath.

"I…huff..told Jon to look after….huff… Abby." Dorothy said.

"Alrighty…huff." Maureen replied.

"So Collins…huff…how'd you get a car?" Joanne asked him. Collins smiled sheepishly.

"Is walking fine with you guys?" Maureen grinned and hit Collins arm. Joanne and Collins laughed. Dorothy smiled.

"Mo."

"Huh?"

"I have to tell you, I'm not here to get you guys apart. I'm one of the people to stop Mom. Dad's on our side." Maureen grinned.

"Thanks." Dorothy turned to Joanne.

"I talked to few people in your family… They're like me. They approve, and apparently hate your brother." Joanne grimaced. Maureen laced an arm around Joanne's waist.

"You didn't tell me your brother was a priest."

"Sorry." Joanne said in all honesty.

"Well while we're waiting, I want to tell you guys something. Especially you Collins." His ears perked up.

"What?"

"Well, my husband, Jon, is from here, Alphabet City that is, and he's a writing a play."

"Okay?" Maureen didn't know where this was going.

"Well, Mo, you always call and tell me the shit you go through, and I told Jon and he wants to make a play of it, with your permission." Joanne raised her eyebrow.

"A Play? About us?"

"From when Benny wanted your rent to when Mimi almost died."

"Wow Mo. You tell her everything." Collins grinned. Joanne laughed, and then Collins lost his smile.

"Wait…. Why especially me?" Dorothy fidgeted.

"Well…. Jon was really moved… by Angel." Collins seemed to have stopped breathing. Maureen didn't know whether to hit her sister or to give Collins CPR.

"He wants to let the world know how good and lovely my Angel was?"

"Is." Dorothy grinned. Collins face split into a grin and he picked Dorothy up and spun her around.

"I love you woman!" He shouted while Dorothy screamed.

"Collins! Put me down!" Maureen and Joanne laughed.

"Spin her. Spin her. Spin her." Maureen chanted. Collins finally put Dorothy on the ground and she collapsed on the ground.

"Dear God…" She groaned. At that moment the elevator rang, signaling for them to get off at the ground floor.

"So, we can talk to him and he can tell our story?" Collin looked like a kid in a candy store. Dorothy nodded as she picked herself up and exited the elevator, the other three behind her. Unknowing to them, the elevator behind them dinged.

"So off to the loft, I've heard so much about?" Dorothy laughed.

"You bet." Collins laughed.

"…_Your ass to_…." Maureen added. Joanne and Collins grinned and the three sang together,

_ "La Vie…. Boheme…."_

"La Vie What?" They heard an old voice behind them. They all paled and slowly turned around to find Tia, Jake, Grandma Johnson, Grandpa Johnson, Grandma Jefferson, and Grandpa Jefferson looking at them expectantly.

Joanne and Maureen chuckled nervously.

"Where do you think you're going by the way…"


	4. La Vie Boheme!

"…without us?" Grandpa Johnson asked.

"….What?" Maureen asked.

"Child, do you honestly think I could hate my grandbaby for being happy?" Grandma Jefferson asked. Joanne grinned.

"Thanks Grandmamma, Granddaddy." Joanne hugged her grandparents happily.

"Same here… I'm not close minded like that woman my boy married." Grandma Johnson said. Maureen grinned and ran to hug her grandparents.

"I love you guys!" When they both let go of their grandparents they noticed the two teens.

"Who're you?" Jake smiled sheepishly.

"I'm your mom's sister, Catherine, son Jake."

"I'm Tia. Your dad's sister's daughter."

"No wonder I didn't know you." Maureen said. "I don't like my mom's family."

"I wouldn't either if I was you. I'm the only one who thinks Lesbians are hot." Jake covered his mouth after. Maureen grinned and turned to Joanne.

"Pookie! I like this kid!" Joanne chuckled and turned to Tia.

"I've met you once… when you were a baby…" Tia smiled sadly.

"Sorry… I live in New Orleans…" Joanne smiled.

"It's alright. The family was separated between there and New York right?"

"Just my mom. She learned French from my dad and basically became a Creole."

"Is everyone acquainted? Good. Let's get to the loft, bitches!" Collins shouted. Maureen and Joanne stiffened. They forgot they needed to hide.

"Let's go!" Maureen shouted. They all began their walk down the street to the loft.

"So…" Grandpa Johnson tried conversation, "La vie what?" Collins, Maureen, and Joanne grinned.

"La vie boheme!"

"What's that mean?" Jake asked.

"Living the Bohemian life." Joanne answered.

"_To days of inspiration… Playing hooky, making something out of nothing…They need to express, to communicate…. To going against the grain, going insane…Going MAD_!" Maureen laughed.

"_To loving attention, no pension, to more than one dimension, to starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretention_..." Collins grinned.

"_Not to mention of course… Hating dear old MOM AND DAD_!" The three boho's said together. The others watched in amusement.

"_To riding your bike midday past the three piece suits_!" Maureen laughed.

"_To fruits! To no absolutes_!" Joanne sang.

"_To Absolut! To Choice! To the village voice! To any passing fad!_" Maureen sang.

"_To being an us…for once… instead of a them!"_ Collins pointed at the apartment building they were getting farther away from.

"_La vie Boheme_!" They sang together, Jake and Tia laughing at them. Joanne playfully grabbed Maureen's ass, with a raised eyebrow and grin from their Grandfathers, and a man passed them by, glaring.

"_Hey Mister…"_ Maureen got his attention, then grabbed Joanne's ass. "_She's my sister_." The man growled and left. Jake laughed.

"Go lesbians!" Maureen cackled and slung her arm around his neck.

"_To handmade beers made in local breweries_…" Collins started again.

"_To yoga, to yogurt, to rice, and beans and cheese_!" Joanne laughed.

"_To leather, to dildos, to curry vindalloo! To Huevos Rancheros, and Maya Angelou!"_ Maureen laughed and their family laughed loudly when she shouted 'dildos' so a bunch of people around them turned.

"_Emotion, devotion, to starting a commotion_!" Maureen and Joanne sang together.

"_Creation, vacation… Mucho Masturbation!"_ Maureen and Collins cackled. Jake whooped.

"I like this song!" Tia laughed at him.

"_To Songtag, to Songheim…"_ Collins said.

"_To anything taboo!"_ Maureen ran her hand up Joanne's leg slowly as they sang.

"You two aren't shy, are ya?" Grandma Jefferson asked as Collins sang by himself.

"Why should we be?" Maureen asked with a smirk. The elder Jefferson just shook her head with a laugh.

"-_uda.. too_!" Collins finished.

"_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Auntie Em_!" Maureen sang.

"_La Vie Boheme!"_ The Boho's sang, Jake with them. Collins grinned at Jake, proud of the young new Bohemian. But Maureen and Joanne shared a kiss.

"Sisters?" Dorothy laughed, remembering the part of the song earlier. They broke apart.

"_We're close_." Maureen and Joanne grinned.

"You actually got that part of the song right." Collins said. Dorothy blinked. That was part of the song?

"_Brothers_!" Collins held up a fist.

"_Bisexuals! Tri-sexuals! Homo sapiens, Carcinogens, Hallucinogens, men, Pee-Wee Herman…" _Maureen sang.

"_German wine, Turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana!" _Joanne shouted.

"_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, Ecstasy_!" The three sang together, "_Vaclav Havel, the Sex Pistols, 8BC, to no shame, never playing the fame game!" _Everyone entered an empty cart at the subway station.

"_To Marijuana!"_ Collins shouted, Maureen and Joanne acting like they were smoking. The rest watched them while sitting in the seats.

"_To sodomy…"_ Everyone raised their eyebrows as Collins began to hump one of the poles and Maureen began to get on her knees in front of Joanne, "_…is between God and me… To S and M!" _Joanne pretended to slap Maureen and she spun to a standing position.

"_La vie Boheme_!" The bohos, Dorothy, and both the teenagers sang. Collins grinned and shouted, "_To dance_!" Maureen sprung into action and sang,

"_No way to make a living, Masochism, Pain, Perfection, Muscle spasms, Chiropractors, Short Careers, Eating Disorders!"_

"_Film_!" Maureen and Collins sang.

"_Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations, dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood, and sleaze!"_ Joanne shouted with laughter. "_Music_!" Collins and Joanne shouted.

"_Food of love, emotion, mathematics, Isolation, rhythm, power, feeling, harmony, and heavy competition!"_ Maureen laughed.

"_Anarchy!"_ Joanne yelled.

"_Evolution, justice, screaming for solutions, forcing changes, risking danger, making noise, and making pleas!"_ Collins and Maureen hugged at the end.

"_To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too_!" The bohos sang together.

"_To me."_ Maureen sang.

"_To me_." Joanne sang.

"_To me."_ Collins sang.

"_To you and you, and you, you and you."_ The bohos pointed at their relatives. "_To people, living with, living with, living with, NOT dying from disease! Let he among us, without sin, be the first to condemn!"_They all began dancing erratically.

"_La vie Boheme! La vie Boheme_!" Jake grinned and grabbed Tia's hand to make her get up and dance with him. "_La vie Boheme_!" Collins stopped dancing and sang while the rest continued.

"_Anyone out of the mainstream? Is anyone in the mainstream? Anyone alive with a sex drive. Tear down the wall – Aren't we all?"_ The others stopped singing. "_The opposite of war isn't peace…"_ Grandpa Johnson laughed and said,

"What is?"

"_It's creation_!" Collins laughed and they all cheered.

"_La vie Boheme_!" Maureen and Joanne held each other and Jake and Tia continued to dance.

"_Viva…_" Maureen started. "_La Vie.."_ Collins and Joanne entered. "_BOHEME_!" Everyone shouted and the bohos raised their fists. Everyone laughed and got off the cart when it stopped. The elders were surprised at what their grandchildren believed in, but allowed it. It brought no harm to anyone.

"The loft is only a block ahead!" Collins said. Everyone raced to get to the safe house….for now.


	5. The Loft

"What's up, bitches?" Collins yelled as he opened the door to the loft. Jake laughed at him. The Jefferson grandparents just shook their heads with a smile.

Mark got up to greet him, but when he saw Joanne and Maureen he paled and dove behind the couch that Mimi and Roger were lounging on.

"Mark, you can come out." Joanne sighed. Mark walked out slowly, and Joanne winced when she saw the ice packet on his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Maureen asked.

"Your lesbian lawyer lover hit me with a fucking spatula, that's fucking what Maureen." Collins and Jake broke out laughing. Mark grumbled.

"Lesbian Lawyer Lover… Lesbian Lawyer Lover…." Collins and Jake tried to see who could say it faster and Mark glared at them.

"Why?" Maureen furrowed her brow.

"Because he sold us out to our families remember?" Joanne said. Maureen got angry for a second, remembering what he did, but let it go quickly.

"Sorry, Mark." Joanne felt guilty. She didn't think he would hurt that much. Mark just grumbled and put the ice pack back on his head.

"Drama king." Roger muttered. Mimi pointed a finger.

"Who're they?" She inclined to their family members.

"Our grandparents, Maureen's sister Dorothy, and our younger cousins, Jake and Tia." Joanne replied. Mimi tensed.

"They're on our side, so don't worry!" Maureen smiled. Mimi relaxed. Jake held up his hand, his middle and index finger going to one side and his ring finger and pinkie finger going the opposite and said,

"We come in peace." The bohos laughed.

"I like this kid, Maureen." Mimi grinned.

"I know right?"

"I think an announcement is in order…" Collins got up on the metal table.

"Be careful, boy." Grandma Jefferson warned. Collins just grinned in response.

"I herby dub thee, honorary bohos." Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What's a boho?" Tia asked.

"Bohemian." Joanne explained.

"Why Collins?" Mark asked.

"Because, we sang _La Vie Boheme_ on the way here and…" His grin got wider, "They sang with us and totally thought our life was awesome." Mimi grinned.

"Keep the Bohemian life a rollin'!" Jake grinned back.

"La Vie Boheme!" Everyone laughed happily. Mark looked at the entire scene through his camera.

"Zoom in on Tia, Dorothy, Jake, Grandma and Grandpa Jefferson, and Grandma and Grandpa Johnson, who just became honorary Bohos." Maureen grinned and grabbed a banana that was next to Collins on the table and put it in Dorothy's face.

"How does it feel, Do-Do?" Dorothy went along with the game and went into fake hysterics.

"Well, I'm just so happy! And I'd like to thank the academy and my little sister, Maureen, for all her hard work for getting me to earn this title!" She rambled. Everyone laughed heartily and Roger began to play the graduation song on his fender. Maureen then moved on to Jake and all Mark could think was,

'When one door closes, another one opens. The family will live on.'

"I cannot believe they just _left_!" Mrs. Jefferson yelled angrily. Everyone had been fighting for at least half an hour before everyone noticed that they were gone.

"Dorothy and my parents are gone too…" Mr. Johnson grumbled. Catherine gasped.

"Where's Jake?" Liz looked around frantically.

"Where's Tia?" She said with the same amount of fear as Catherine. Mr. Jefferson looked around.

"My parents are gone…. They must be all together."

"To look for Maureen and Joanne?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Most possibly." Mr. Jefferson replied. Jordan snorted.

"How like Joanne to get up and leave when we need to talk about her." Dorothy's husband, still clutching their child, Abby, said,

"Well I would leave too if my family wanted to split me up from Dorothy." Jordan got angry.

"At least you and your wife aren't living in sin, like Joanne!" The man wrinkled his nose.

"Get over yourself. They love each other. What's the damned problem?" He shouted at the people in the room.

"Jonathan Larson," Mrs. Johnson growled. "I advise you to shut the hell up." Jonathan ran his hand through his tight brown curls and said,

"Love has no gender." A few of the people in the room nodded, but others scowled. Mrs. Jefferson opened her mouth to say something, but Mr. Jefferson stopped her.

"Honey… I know you don't like Maureen or that they love each other, but…" He took a deep breath, "I love my gay daughter." His wife just stared at him. Mr. Johnson looked at his wife and said,

"I love my bisexual anarchist daughter." Mrs. Johnson looked appalled. Mr. Jefferson smiled and said,

"Shall we go find our children and apologize?" He stepped towards the door. Mr. Johnson grinned.

"Lets." They began to head out the door, and Jonathan scooped Abby onto his shoulders and ran after them.

"Wait for me!" The three men ran away from the apartment, where many people just stood there, watching them run off and trying to process what just happened. Jordan growled.

"Good riddance." Liz laughed.

"Now _that_ was badass." Mrs. Jefferson rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law.

"They're probably back at the loft." Mrs. Johnson said, coming out of her state of shock.

"We're heading over there then." Mrs. Jefferson replied. Mrs. Johnson nodded and walked out of the apartment, the remainder of the Jeffersons and Johnsons behind her.


	6. I'm Pansexual

The bohos and Mojo's boho relatives laid around the loft, Mimi and Roger still on the couch, Collins on the metal table smoking weed, Mark had the projector going, showing the family members old footage, and Maureen hid her face in Joanne's neck in embarrassment because of the footage.

"Mark!" Maureen screamed, "Stop showing them me while I'm drunk!" Mark chuckled and ignored her. Jake whooted yet again when Maureen and Joanne kissed on the screen.

"Jeez, kid. What kind of horny kid are you to love lesbians so much?" Maureen asked. Jake shook his head quickly and shouted,

"They're so adorable!" The loft got silent and he cleared his throat. "I mean, hot." Everyone else snickered.

"You're so gay." Tia cackled. Jake hung his head and before he could reply, a knock stopped all train of thought.

"Who could that be?" Mark muttered and opened the door. Three men and a child were standing there.

"Hi…We're looking for Maureen and Joanne." Mark assumed this was Mr. Jefferson. He almost shut the door, but Dorothy stopped him.

"Jon!" She rushed forward and hugged the man that held the small child. Joanne looked over,

"Dad?" Maureen also looked over and panic seeped into her features.

"Hi kitten." He stepped inside and began to walk towards them, Mr. Johnson in tow.

"Why are you here? To take us back to _them_?" Maureen spat at her father. Both men held up their hands in defense.

"No! Maureen... Honey. We're on your side." Joanne was quick to believe, but not Maureen.

"Prove it." Ed Johnson sighed.

"It was unfair when your mother took the puppy back. It was your birthday."

"Damn straight!" The other Jeffersons and Johnsons laughed at Maureen. Joanne gave her a kiss on top of her head. Things got serious again as they stopped laughing.

"So…" Collins started, "Anyone want to get lunch at the Life?" Jon's face lit up.

"The Infamous Life Café?" Collins nodded.

"Oh would I!" Jon looked like a kid in a candy store. Collins cackled at the look on his face. Maureen rolled off Joanne and said,

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" She said dramatically and everyone left behind her, chuckling.

Mrs. Johnson slid the door to the loft open violently.

" Maureen? Maureen!... Dammit."

"Seems like out husbands got here first." Mrs. Jefferson sighed. Liz leaned on the door and said,

"Do you two even know what you're trying to split them up for anyway?"

"_Because,_ Maureen and Joanne's commitment ceremony failed! I need to save my daughter from being hurt again, _Elizabeth_!" Mrs. Jefferson yelled.

"The name's _Liz_. Just because you married my brother and bore his kids doesn't mean you have authority over me!" Jordan scowled and opened his mouth, but Liz beat him to it.

"Don't you go and beat God down on me, Jordan. I saw you in your diapers," Many people raised their eyebrows when a thick French accent broke out, "So you shut up ya damn _connard_!" To even a greater extent, she began to alternate between French and English, "_**C'est des conneries!**_** She's your daughter! Love her!" **

** "I do love my daughter!" Mrs. Jefferson and Mrs. Johnson cried out.**

** "No! No you don't because, if you did you would respect her choices!" Mrs. Jefferson opened her mouth, but Liz cut her off.**

** "BZZT! **_**Ta Gueule**_**!" Mrs. Jefferson just scowled. Catherine raised her eyebrow.**

** "Sis." **

** "What?" Mrs. Johnson turned to her sister.**

** "Coffee." She pointed toward the metal table.**

** "So?" Jordan wrinkled his nose.**

** "It's hot." He pointed out. The words sinked into everyone's minds and clicked one simple thought:**

_**They were just here. **_

** Mrs. Johnson sneered.**

** "They're at the Life Café." And people began to go out of the loft and down the road to the Life Café. **

** Tia shivered as she sat down at the large table at the Life.**

** "Tia, 'something wrong?" Joanne asked, almost being drowned out by the excited talking of Jake and Jon. Tia shook her head.**

** "Someone must've stepped over my grave." She laughed nervously. Joanne raised her eyebrow at the term, but turned back to Maureen. Tia frowned to herself.**

** '**_Mère_….' She was broken from her thoughts from Jake.

"Hey, Tia. Tell Collins he's wrong." Tia raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Collins shook his head.

"There's more than just Gays, lesbians, straights, and bisexuals. I just can't remember what they're called." Tia blushed.

"Cause they're not real!" Jake yelled.

"Poly, Trans, and Pans." Tia mumbled.

"What?" Everyone said together. Tia flushed.

"Transsexuals, Polysexuals, and Pansexuals." Everyone raised an eyebrow.

" I know what a transsexual is. But what the fuck is a polysexual and a pansexual?" Dorothy asked, while covering Abby's ears.

"A polysexual is like bisexuality, but they feel like there are more than two genders. Pansexuals feel attraction towards all people, even transvestites and the like." Tia spoke without thinking and surprised herself.

"How do you know this?" Jon asked.

"Cause…uh… I'm Pansexual." Tia said.


	7. Coming out and a Second Chance

"WHAT?" Maureen yelled. "Pookie! You said you were the only person in your family that wasn't straight!"

"I didn't know!" Joanne yelled back.

"Actually, I only told my part of the family… Mom says telling Uncle Jefferson was a good idea." Tia said. Mr. Jefferson smiled sheepishly. Joanne blinked.

"Why?"

"We didn't know how Auntie and Jordan would take it." Joanne winced when she said their names with distaste. Grandpa and Grandma Jefferson just laughed, and Mr. Jefferson smiled sadly.

"Good. It's about time you gone and told someone." Grandma Jefferson said. Mimi and Roger snorted. Tia looked mortified,

"You knew?"

"Child, your mother dotes upon you all the time. It was obvious." Tia looked down. Collins laughed and Rodger nudged Jake and said,

"Too bad for you, huh, Jake?" Jake did a half shrug and said,

"To tell the truth, I think I'm gay, myself. Bi to be honest. Haven't told my mom 'cause she hates it." Maureen began to laugh hysterically and Grandpa Johnson raised his hands as if her saw the Lord, God, himself.

"Finally!" Jake flushed and turned to Tia and grinned goofily.

"So…uh….Wanna come out to our families together?" Tia smiled and said,

"Sure. I actually do have a boyfriend. Her name is Tori." Collins picked up his head at such a fast pace, he could possibly have whiplash.

"Boyfriend. Her. You're dating a Transvestite!" He excitingly said. Tia blushed.

"I've got to stop and think before I talk from now on. Um… Yeah…Tori's a Drag King. He's real nice and my parents love him." Maureen and Jake whooped.

"Power to the lesbians!" And everyone laughed.

"Seems like the family isn't as innocent as it seems." Mark said from behind his camera. Everyone agreed.

"Excuse me?" Everyone's faces dropped and turned to see a furious Mrs. Jefferson, Mrs. Johnson, Liz, Jordan, and Catherine.

Nancy Johnson opened the door to the Life Café with meaning. She and Mrs. Jefferson were going to bring their daughters back even if they have to go kicking and screaming.

There was almost no one in the restaurant so it was easy to see and hear the family table in the middle. They listened to their conversation for a while, Liz looked down and Mrs. Jefferson and Jordon scowled when Tia said she was a Pan, Catherine gasped when Jake said he thought he was gay or bi, and when Mark said the last thing, Nancy Johnson could stand it no more.

"Excuse me?" Everyone looked behind them with grave faces.

"Uh…" Mark stuttered, "Hi…Mrs. Nancy." Mrs. Jefferson and Mrs. Johnson's scowls just got bigger.

"Joanne. Come. Here." Mrs. Jefferson growled out. Joanne shivered, but then saw Maureen's face and her lips formed into a thin line.

"No. I'm going to stay here and be with the family that loves me and my lover." The two older women growled.

"I'm serious Joanne. Come here."

"No."

"Joanne! Most of these people aren't even your family!" Maureen sneered and stood up in front of Mrs. Jefferson, who was getting really close to Joanne.

"Yes. They are. All the people at that table are Joanne's family. My family, her family, the bohos. Everyone loves her. That's what family is. And, frankly, you aren't being very family like in this matter, you're being a bitch." Mrs. Jefferson opened her mouth in shock, and so did the people behind her and at the table. Maureen turned to her own mother. "And so are you."

"Maureen!" Mrs. Johnson was appalled.

"Mom. I know I made mistakes. I admit it; I screwed up at the commitment ceremony. I wasn't ready for it. _We_ weren't ready. But I've repented and Joanne forgives me and we started over. And besides, it's not your life to begin with! I'm not some teenager that you can tell me who I can and can't date!"

"This is really, REALLY, good." Mimi whispered. They all watched as Maureen continued.

"I love Joanne. I adore the soil and pavement she walks on. She's everything to me. I love her when she's upset, I love her when she's happy, I love her when she's angry. Even at me. She's my lover. She's my everything. She's MY _POOKIE_." Everyone was in awe at Maureen's speech, except for Jordan. He scowled.

"You don't see the problem here. You two are both women! It is against the will of God to eve-"

"Jordan, shut up." Mrs. Jefferson said loudly.

"I have nothing against Joanne being a lesbian, _Jordan_." Mrs. Jefferson spat, "And now I have no problem with Maureen." She turned to Maureen, whose mouth was agape. "Now I know she loves Joanne." Joanne stood up and wrapped her arms around Maureen and kissed her. Tears leaked out of both of the women's eyes. Mrs. Johnson was still in shock at what just happened.

"But it is against the will-" Jordan sneered.

"It is against the will of God to hate." Joanne cut in. Jordan shut his mouth.

"Love the sinner, hate the sin."

"Love all people." Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson rolled their eyes. _The banter began._

"The sin of Sodom and Gomorrah was great."

"Sodomy is anal and oral. Everyone does both." Dorothy covered Abby's ears.

"How dare you! Have you thought that a man and woman only had normal sex for the sake of a child?"

"Of course. It's also for love. Not that you would know what that is."

"I am a priest!"

"I've met child abusers with more compassion than you."

"You are _immoral_!"

"I am your _sister_! And I love, Maureen!" Mrs. Johnson's ears perked up.

"How can you love a woman?"

"The same way you love the church." Jordan opened his mouth, but Joanne cut him off, "Let me rephrase that. I love Maureen like you love the church, it makes you happy. So unbelievingly happy and gives you hope and strength. Sometimes she lets me down, but I can't ever stop loving her. I've tried in the past, but it hurts to stop."

"_The tango Maureen… She's a dark, dizzy Merry-Go-Round… You toss and you turn, but her cold eyes can burn, yet you yearn and you churn and rebound..._" Mark cut in from behind his camera. Maureen tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" Joanne shook her head and continued.

"Before Maureen, I felt incomplete. Maureen brought love, light, excitement, family, and so much more to me. If you don't understand, _Jordan_," She spat his name like her mother had minutes ago, "Then screw _you_ and the _mule _you rode in on." Jordan nervously swallowed and left the Life.

"Where's he off to?" Rodger asked.

"Probably to pray. That's what happens when he faces inner conflict." Grandma Jefferson replied. Rodger just shrugged.

"Wow." Mrs. Johnson said. Ed Johnson turned to his wife.

"Something to say, Nancy?" Mrs. Johnson walked up to Joanne and Maureen and her lips formed a thin line.

"Don't fuck up again, or I'll send you to Peru." She said to Maureen, then she turned to Joanne, "Don't fuck up again or my daughter or I'll send you to Antarctica to be raped and eaten by a polar bear."

"Wait…." Maureen started, "We're good?" The older women nodded. "In the clear?" Nod. "Together forever?" Nod. "Always good?" Nod.

"We get it!" Liz yelled. Maureen grinned and said,

"Awesome!" And stuck her fist up in the air.

Everyone cheered and Collins picked up a glass of beer.

"La vie Boheme!" The bohos cheered. Mark paned over to Maureen and Joanne who were sharing another kiss.

"September 26. 6:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time. MoJo's families are now allowing both of them to date, just as long as they don't fuck up _again_." Maureen stuck a finger in the camera. Mark laughed and Joanne chucked into the kiss. They broke if off and, pressed their foreheads together. Green and dark brown eyes mixed together.

"Love you." They both whispered together.

"Aw." Jake said. Everyone turned to him and laughed and he flushed. A waiter stepped up to his rescue.

"Well, well, well. Brought friends, Bohos? The usual then? Five miso soup, three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter, and one pasta with meatless balls?"

"Ew." All of the non-boho's said.

"It tastes the same." Collins grunted.

"If you close your eyes." Mrs. Jefferson and Mrs. Johnson said together. Everyone laughed.

"And thirteen orders of fries. Is that it here?" The waiter asked, a sudden smile on his lips.

"WINE AND BEER!" The boho's screamed, surprising everyone else.

"Of course." He left. Everyone sat down at the tables and began to chatter like old friends. Mark smiled behind his camera and filmed Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Jefferson laughing together.

'_The family will live on._'


	8. Or an Angel

"-And deliver me from sin. Amen." Jordan raised his head from the pew in front of him. He had no idea what was the name of the church he found. Only that it was the closest to the Life.

'Like 28 blocks away.' He thought bitterly.

He sighed and wondered what to do. He wanted to make Joanne stop being gay. Didn't she understand he wanted to help her? Her mortal soul? The priest inside him told him to push her away and pray God would heal her illness. But deep down inside, he also wanted to have things like they were before. He wanted to be friends with his sister.

"Joanne…." He whimpered and placed his head back down again.

"A penny for your thoughts, my son?"

Jordan looked up quickly at the voice that interrupted his prayers. A small Hispanic priest was in front of him, dressed in green robes to symbolize the Ordinary time.

"Oh, you are a brother." The man was surprised, "I am Father Julio Rodriguez. And you are?"

"Father Jordan Jefferson." Jordan spoke without thinking. Julio looked happy.

"Jefferson? Do you happen to know a Joanne?" Jordan's eyes widened.

"Yes…. Joanne is my sister. How do you know her?" Jordan got off his knees and sat in the pew behind him. The man began to make his way towards him.

"Well, Joanne comes here regularly. She stays a lot after mass and prays. We talk a few times. Now that I think about it, she's mentioned you. She isn't happy with you, brother." Julio sat next to Jordan.

Jordan scowled.

"I'm just trying to help her."

"By ostracizing her? Brother… You have the wrong idea. _'Love the sinner. Hate the sin.' _Love Joanne for who she is. She is a good soul and has a good heart."

"But-"

"Do you know what kind of cases she takes on for people? Pro-bono. That means she helps the misfortunate such as the bohemians out on the streets." Jordan raised his eyebrows. He had no idea that's the type of cases his sister took on.

"She also saved a young woman from dying last year. Mimi Marquez. Apparently they were good friends, but Joanne found her freezing in the park and barely saved her from dying from hunger, cold, and her AIDS." Jordan raised his eyebrows further.

"I had no idea, Joanne did such things. But still, brother, Joanne is ill. She loves a woman, she lies with her and wants to spend her life with her." Father Julio smiled.

"Is that so? Does that mean Joanne is going to ask Maureen to marry her rather than a petty commitment ceremony again? Because I would be happy if that would happen. Who would want a commitment ceremony rather than a bond in the eyes of God?"

Jordan stared agape at the man. How could he say such things? Didn't it say to hate such things in the bible.

"Brother… how can you say such things in front of God?" Julio shook his head.

"Living in New York, you see horrible things happen. Things you think God would never bestow upon a person." Jordan watched as the man's eyes glazed over in thought and sadness, "You tend to rethink and think differently. At first, I was like you. Eager and desperate to make my mark upon the church. Everything was fine.

"But then I moved from Ohio to here. I saw what happened here and I hated it. I preached my hate for all to hear and fewer and fewer people came. I wondered why. So, one day, a young man came by. He asked me why I was upset and I told him. He grabbed my hand and led me outside. He brought me to the slums, east side, west side, and to Avenue A through Z. As we went, he showed me the people. When I expressed my hate, he explained why they did it to me.

"We saw a man steal from a store at gunpoint and my guide told me it was because he needed the food for his family. Then we saw a woman with AIDS. He told me she just wanted love, and searched too much and went too far, and it wasn't her fault. Then we passed a prostitute on the street, she was small, frail, and was frightened as we passed. My guide explained that she was raped and had nowhere else to go. Lastly, we saw two women together. Maureen and Joanne." Jordan's ears perked up.

"At first, I glared at them. But my guide told me to stop and just watch. I did as such and watched them converse, kiss, and go on with their night. After, my guide told me that they felt pain for who they were, and confided in one another. They do not choose who they are and who they are attracted to. It's like straight men and women. Why are you attracted to the opposite sex? They are one in the same for the love they feel for one another.

"The man brought me back to the church and I asked him, 'Child, how do you know these things? How?' and he replied, 'I don't. But you can't just blindly hate people, weather they control their lives or not.' Do you understand now, my brother?" Julio turned to Jordan, who had his head in his hands.

"I'm an ignorant asshole. I'm the worst brother ever." Julio laughed.

"Now, now! Don't say such things in a church! And it is not your fault. Go to your sister. Repent for your sin." Jordan smiled and got up and headed towards the door, but stopped.

"Brother?"

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Tell me before I leave, what was the man's name?" Julio grinned and the next words echoed off the church's walls.

"Angel Dumott Schunard."


	9. Oh Brother!

**Okay, to answer people, I'm going to make a MoJo wedding in my next story, this one is almost done…. This one left…. Or another…if you ask nicely. :3**

* * *

Mimi raised her eyebrows as Tia and her mother conversed in French.

"Wow." She turned to the bohos, "We're me and Angel like this?" Everyone laughed and Roger and Collins nodded.

"Child." Mimi turned to Liz, "You should see Tori around them Cuban boys. Just a yammerin' on in Spanish." Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"_Mère…_Remember… People don't know who Tori is." Tia chided her mother.

"Tori is Tia's boyfriend. HA!" Liz said quickly to the others then turned to Tia to stick it in her face. They both stuck their tongues out at each other. Mr. Jefferson sighed.

"Liz… Please act your own age."

"When you pull that stick out your ass." Everyone guffawed at her comment and Mr. Jefferson just sighed again.

"He's not that bad." Mrs. Jefferson laughed. Mr. Jefferson glared at his wife.

"Feh! Once I invited him to New Orleans and we went into town for a drink and all I could see from him was surprise and shock!" Liz argued. Maureen grinned and Joanne, Mark, and Maureen's parents gulped.

"I've seen that look. That's the bad look. What are you up to Maureen?" Joanne asked.

"We should all totally go to New Orleans!" She shrieked. Mimi gasped and started tugging on Rodger's sleeve.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please –" Rodger scowled.

"How do you even know it'll be good?"

"Well, New Orleans is one of the top food centers in the world." Collins interjected. Rodger lit up.

"I'm in!" Mimi squealed.

"Me too. It'll be nice pace for some French wine." Collins grinned.

"New Orleans is a great place to film! It's lately been a large filming area for top movies!" Mark said excitedly. They all turned to Joanne and Maureen. Maureen grinned.

"PLEEEEASE, Pookie?" Joanne furrowed her brow, trying to fight off the pout being sent her way. She settled for turning her head. Maureen pouted even more. She leaned over to Joanne's ear.

"I'll make it worth your while, Joanne." She whispered seductively, "I'll do anything for you. I'll be your slave. And you can be the nasty, naughty, dirty lawyer you are on the inside." To add on, she began to suck on Joanne's earlobe. Joanne whimpered and was thankful no one was on that side of them and could see what she was doing. Joanne's eyes shot open.

"Alright! W-We'll go!" Maureen backed off and squealed with Mimi. Collins chuckled.

"Was that a _tremor_ in your voice, Miss Jefferson?"

"Was Maureen _just_ whispering to you?" Roger got in too.

"Sh-Shut u-up, my parents are right here." Mark came to her rescue.

"Speaking of which, are you guys coming too?" He panned over to the rest of the families. After some talking they all agreed.

"Bohemian Road Trip!" Jake called out. The bohos laughed.

"I hope New Orleans is ready for such crazy people." Mrs. Jefferson said to her sister in law.

"Psh. You should see Tia's boyfriend. Crazy child." Tia rolled her eyes.

"Can I come?" Everyone stopped talking and turned to see Jordan standing there in his glory, looking ashamed. Almost everyone narrowed their eyes at him, and Maureen put a possessive arm around Joanne's waist. But Joanne just stared at her brother.

"What?" The word slipped out her mouth. Jordan shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…. For earlier… For forever…. I guess…. I'm just an ass, aren't I?" Joanne's eyes widened. Jordan took her silence as a mean to carry on.

"As a priest, I'm supposed to help others, and love everybody. But I'm not doing a very good job if I hate my own sister. I… I met a brother down at the church here – Brother Julio Rodriguez. He taught me that I was wrong to ostracize you. I don't think you'll ever forgive me. I don't expect you to. But all I can do for right now, a-all I can say is that I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry Joey…" Jordan began to cry. Joanne took Maureen's arm off her waist and began to walk towards her brother.

Joanne took a good look at her weeping brother and punched his chest lightly.

"Don't you _ever_," Tears poured out her eyes, "So that to me again. Because I will _kill _you, and God _will_ send me to hell for killing a priest." She hugged her brother with years of pent up frustration and sadness. Jordan returned the hug and the crowd behind them could only say,

"Awwww!"

Mark took his camera and went up to Jordan.

"Well, now that the stick is out of your ass, what will you do now?" Jordan looked at the camera quizzically.

"….Go to New Orleans as reconcile with my family?"

And everyone cheered. The family was together again.

* * *

"Bye! We'll see you in a month!" Maureen and Joanne waved as their family departed for homes and for airports. They had spent the last two weeks showing their families all around New York. A break was needed. Maureen sighed and leaned into Joanne who was behind her.

"Pookie?"

"Mmn?"

"Our family is finally gone." Joanne smirked.

"Nice observation, Honeybear." Maureen rapped her shoulder gently.

"Do you remember what our agreement was?" Joanne blinked.

"Agreement?" Maureen grinned seductively and whispered in Joanne's ear.

"That you would be my nasty, dirty lawyer. And that I would be your slave if we could go to New Orleans."

"No I don't remember that." Maureen frowned, but then felt Joanne's hands on her ass.

"If I remember correctly, It was 'Nasty, naughty, dirty, lawyer'." Maureen backed up and matched Joanne's lusty grin.

"Now…Strip for me my slave. And go in the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute with… _supplies_." Joanne told Maureen. Maureen shivered in delight as Joanne took on her lawyer voice and commanded her.

"Yes, oh sexy mistress." Maureen began to walk away, but not before slapping Joanne's ass. Joanne squeaked and turned to her.

"Congratulations. Your punishment's been doubled." Another wave of pleasure went through Maureen and she went to the bedroom.

"Yes, mistress." And she closed the door. She couldn't wait for what waited in New Orleans.

**

* * *

**

Yes! I am a tease. You must beg if you want another chapter of this. Beg for the next chapter! BEG! 3


End file.
